More Than Just Friends
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Alfred loves Matthew as more than a friend, but is having trouble getting up the courage to tell him how he feels.


**Author Commentary:** I don't know where this idea came from. XD It just popped up. But hey, who am I to ignore an idea?

**Title: **More Than Just Friends

**Characters:** America and Canada

**Disclaimer:** Do. Not. Own.

**Warning:** Dudes having sex, yaoi

"_Mattie... ngh... more. It feels so good," Alfred said as his roommate and longtime crush bounced up and down on top of him. Each time, Alfred felt himself penetrate deeper into the other male._

"_Alfred, you're such a good boy," Matt said with a slight smirk on his face. A wanton moan escaped him as he leaned toward the bedside table, grabbing one of the McDonald's chicken nuggets from the box there. "G-good boys... deserve to be rewarded." Matthew's voice was so goddamn sexy and man did he look hot as he held the chicken in front of Alfred's face. "Your r-reward," he said, coming down hard on Alfred._

_Alfred let out a loud moan. Everyone on this side of the dorms must have heard it! But he didn't care as that delectable chicken nugget entered his mouth and he ate it, feeling the pleasure coiling in his stomach both from the delicious food and the tight heat surrounding his erection._

_Suddenly, he spilled his seed everywhere and—_

Alfred was suddenly aware that what he'd ejaculated on was not Matthew's insides, but his pillow. He groaned. That was the third one this month, not to mention all the boxers he'd soiled! He really needed to get on with letting Matt know that he loved him... If it were anyone else, he'd have done it in a heartbeat! But Matthew... he was special. They'd known each other for years and were close friends. He didn't want to lose that friendship... and he didn't think he could take it if Matt said no.

Looking around, he was grateful to notice that Matt wasn't in the room. Hopefully he'd gone to class early and—holy shit! He was late again! Shoving the pillow into a trash bag, he cleaned himself up as best as he could, got dressed and then ran off to class.

"Late again, I see," his teacher said, peering at him over his glasses and marking it in the attendance.

"Sorry," he muttered, taking his seat.

The teacher started class and Alfred did his best to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering. He thought about Matthew... His mind tended to wander to him a lot. The man was perfect in every way. He was good looking, sweet and thoughtful and just made you wanna pick him up and hug him and spin him around!

Alfred jumped as the other students collectively started moving. Glancing up at the clock, he realized that class was over. He's been daydreaming again. Alfred grabbed his books and bag and walked out of the classroom, heading to his next class. The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion: go to class, daydream about Matt, get startled, gather stuff, go to class. He didn't know what he'd do if he actually had classes with Matt. There would be no chance of him ever paying attention then.

Sighing, he stood up again. It was lunch break. He'd tell Matt now. For sure! He had to because he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He was sick of waking up from wet dream after wet dream about the adorable Canadian. He wanted the real thing! And he wanted to hold him in his arms and fall asleep with him afterward. Oh, and he also wanted to wake up and still be holding him, instead of seeing an empty dorm room and feeling ashamed for soiling something new. He couldn't keep replacing things either! Being a college student, his funds were limited, even if he did have a job.

Speaking of his job, he needed to get there. He quickly ran to his dorm so he could drop his bags. Matt was there. No, he couldn't think of Matt right now! He'd be fired if he was late, and he really liked this job! Working at Hero Cafe was the greatest job that anyone could ever ask for. It was, dare he say it, better than working at McDonald's! Sure, McDonald's was awesome and all, but spandex wasn't part of their uniform! Plus, Hero Cafe had some pretty good food as well!

"Hey, Alfred," Matt said as Alfred tossed his bag carelessly onto their shared desk.

"Hi, Matt, can't talk," Alfred said shortly, knowing how easy it was for him to get caught up in conversation with his friend.

"Got work?" Matt asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Alfred said and left it at that.

Matt made his way to the desk to start his homework as Alfred went to the closet and pulled out his uniform, which, coincidentally, was the only thing he ever hung up. Undressing completely and doing his best to ignore the blush on Matt's face, Alfred dressed in his spandex hero uniform and admired himself in the mirror. Man, did he make a sexy hero or what?

The blue spandex clung tightly to his skin, accentuating his muscles and showing that he actually wasn't as fat as everyone thought he was. It was just the baggy clothes that he favored that had them all thinking he was a fattie. He didn't care, though. He knew better than that. Seriously, he looked hot and heroic! The uniform looked a lot like Superman's only instead of the signature S on the chest, Hero Cafe's logo was splashed across it in big red and white letters.

"See you later," he said when he was done admiring himself, then practically ran out the door, his cape fluttering out behind him.

"Bye," Matt replied, a soft smile on his face.

Alfred got to his job in the nick of time. He clocked in and started waiting tables, watching the other students do the same, smiling because they're all in hero uniform as well. But he looked the best, of course. He was the most amazing hero out of everyone that worked here!

With a huge smile, he ran around, taking people's orders, bringing them food and cleaning up tables after them. He was rescuing them from their hunger! At least, that's what he thought of it as. It made him feel even more heroic. There wasn't a care in his mind over the students that came in and made fun of their uniforms. All he had to do to get them to stop was stand in front of them, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised. They'd look him up and down and then shut up immediately. Then he'd smile to himself and continue on with his work.

There was absolutely no job out there that was cooler than this The uniforms were amazing, the food was good (employees got discounts on it!), the pay was good for a college student and he could socialize while he worked! Oh! And not to mention the sweet uniforms!

Matthew walked into the restaurant just as Alfred got off. "Hey, Alfred!" he called.

Alfred only just barely heard him. "Matt!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, you're off now, right?" he asked softly, to which Alfred nodded. "Well, I came to get a bite to eat. If you're hungry, we can eat together."

"Definitely!" Alfred said, beaming so much that it looked painful. Then, he pulled Matt to a clean table and called one of the workers that was on this shift over.

The man came over, grumbling. His cheeks were flushed and it looked like he'd had a few drinks before starting his shift.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said brightly.

Arthur merely grumbled.

"I wanna order the challenge burger. I will defeat it this time!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur nodded and scribbled on a pad of paper, looking expectantly up at Matthew.

"Uhm... I'll just have a grilled cheese," he said softly, looking at his hands.

"Anything else," Arthur grumbled, his English accent still obvious even through the slight slur.

"A chocolate milkshake!" Alfred replied.

"You're going to eat the entire burger _and_ a milkshake?" Matt asked incredulously. He knew his friend could eat a lot, but he still hadn't beat the challenge burger yet. Ordering a milkshake with it was just plain out being cocky.

"No, it's for you. I've seen you down one like there's no tomorrow before," Alfred replied with a slight smile.

"O-oh..." Matt said, blushing.

Arthur went off to tell the cook their orders, leaving Matt and Alfred to talk.

"So... how's the homework going," Alfred asked Matthew.

"Advanced Trig was a little bit difficult, but other than that, it wasn't bad. I finished all but French. I saved the least stressing for last."

"Gah, I hate taking languages. I'm glad I didn't have to continue."

"Really? French is a breeze for me," he said with a shrug.

Alfred made a face. They continued conversing about school matters until their food finally arrived.

"Here you go," Arthur said, placing a milkshake and a grilled cheese with french fries and a pickle spear in front of Matt. He gave Alfred a half incredulous, half disgusted look and then placed the challenge burger before him.

The burger was actually one large bun with five quarter pound patties on top of it. Each patty had its own slice of American cheese on it. On top of that, there was lettuce, diced tomatoes, ketchup, mustard and nacho cheese. Sprinkled over that was tortilla chips and then a lot of sour cream and finally the top bun. The burger was cut into quarters to make it easier to pick up and eat.

Alfred looked at the burger, eyes gleaming.

"You've got 30 minutes to eat it. Time starts now," Arthur said, starting a timer.

Immediately, Alfred reached out and grabbed the first quarter, shoving as much of it as he could into his mouth and chewing. He continued eating quickly until he had half down and seventeen minutes remaining. Matt watched in fascination the whole time, distracted from his own food for the first five minutes of it. Once he had the first half down, he slowed a bit. Practically the entire restaurant was watching and cheering him on. It made Matthew a little nervous, but he managed to finish the milkshake, half his fries and most of the grilled cheese with about five minutes left in Alfred's challenge.

"You can do it, Alfred," Matt said softly.

Alfred's eyes lit up, and he tore into the burger with renewed vigor. He finished the burger with literally seconds to spare and held up his arms in triumph.

"I did it! I finally beat the challenge burger! Woo!" Alfred screamed, pumping his fists into the air in triumph as the crowd around them erupted in cheers.

Arthur went off to put it in the log and figured he'd just use his employee photo on the wall of those who had completed the challenge.

"Congratulations, Alfred," Matt said softly.

"Thanks, Matt," Alfred said, putting money down for both of their food. "Now we can go back to the dorm and... you can help me with my homework," he said, grimacing slightly at the thought.

Matt nodded and the two of them headed off.

As they walked, Alfred rubbed his obvious food baby.

"Y-you're not going to be sick, are you," Matt asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just really full," Alfred said, still rubbing the bump. All of a sudden, a loud belch tore itself from his lips and he chuckled, only to full out laugh when he sees Matt's shocked expression.

"It's not funny," Matthew said, his cheeks coloring.

"It so is," Alfred replied, calming enough to continue walking.

They got back to the dorm and Alfred changed out of his uniform, putting it carefully where it belongs and putting on boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then he sat and got to work on his homework, begging for help from Matt often and Matt stopping his French homework to come help Alfred. It was a good thing that they had a lot the same classes, even though they didn't have them at the same time.

_Just tell him_, Alfred though to himself as Matthew leaned over him again, helping him with another problem. _Why is this so difficult? It's not like this is the first time that I've told someone I liked them or asked them out!_ Alfred sighed.

"It's not that hard. Don't give up," Matt said, thinking Alfred was sighing because he didn't understand the problem. He did get how to do it now, but he didn't get how to tell Matt that he liked him and it was driving him insane.

Matthew yawned cutely and Alfred wanted to 'aw' at his cuteness, but he knew Matt wouldn't like that.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'm almost done and I think I get the hang of it anyway," Alfred said softly. Matt nodded and modestly went behind the changing screen and putting on his pajamas, then moving to climb into bed.

"Night," Matt said softly, dropping off to sleep almost instantly. Alfred couldn't help but smile.

Not in the mood to finish, Alfred fished out Matt's homework and copied the last few problems and then climbed in bed as well, begging himself not to dream about Matt. Luckily, he just dreamt about the food and woke up chewing on his pillow. He got up and went off to shower, grateful that he didn't need it as bad as usual.

Matt was awake when he got out and once he'd showered, the two of them walked off to the main campus and split for classes, which Alfred couldn't concentrate in again.

Days turned into weeks and Alfred still hadn't told Matt. He told himself that he was just waiting for the right moment. That he would tell him eventually.

Winter break came along and Alfred was stuck at the dorm. His parents had obligations with work, so it was just easiest for him to stay at school. Matthew always stayed over the breaks and holidays. So the two of them would be at the dorms all of winter break. Together. Alone.

Unfortunately, Alfred got sick. He had a fever, and sweated all day and night. Matthew, worried, hung around him all the time, making him soup, getting him medications and doing all the could to help Alfred get better.

After a few days of Matt's care, Alfred started to get better. Soon, he was up and about again. However, Matthew insisted that he take it easy

Not wanting to, Alfred said he only would if Matt stayed with him. So the two of them sat on Alfred's bed talking about nothing in particular.

"Matt...?" Alfred said after the two had been silent for a bit.

"Yeah, Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"Uhmm... I have something to confess."

"Oh? What's that?"

Alfred looked right into his friend's eyes. "I love you," he said seriously.

Matthew laughed. "I love you too."

"No, I'm serious. I really love you. I _love_ you, love you."

Matthew face was shocked as he looked into Alfred's eyes. "You really mean it?"

Alfred nodded, then found himself with Matt's arms wrapped tight around him.

"I love you too. Really. I have for quite some time, but you've never been with a guy, so I thought—"

Alfred cut him off with a kiss, then pulled back. "Just 'cause you haven't seen me with one doesn't mean I haven't been with one... I just... wasn't sure of myself... But one thing that I know for sure is that I love you."

Matt smiled slightly. "You'd better not get me sick, you big idiot," he said and then kissed Alfred again.

Alfred continued to get better as vacation went by. The two went out on quite a few dates and grew closer than ever before.

Christmas came around and the two spent the day cuddling on the couch, drinking eggnog and rum-laced hot cocoa while watching Christmas movies on TV. By the end of the day, they were both getting a little bit drunk from the alcohol they'd consumed throughout the day. Giggling, Alfred pulled out a small, wrapped box and handed it to Matt.

"A-Alfred, I can't accept this. I didn't get you anything!" Matt said, looking sadly at the box.

"Not yet," Alfred said, trying to control his giggles. "But you will. Just open it."

Matthew carefully tore the paper off the gift, which turned out to be a bottle of lube. As soon as he realized what it was, Matthew's face flushed. But then a slight smirk played across his face. "I know just what I'm getting you for Christmas," he said and then flung himself at Alfred, lips attaching themselves to Alfred's.

Their kisses were passionate and fiery, their lips moving in a slow, sensual dance, tongues flicking out to meet one another. They were loathe to pull away, even for the moment it took for Alfred to remove either shirts. As soon as they were gone, their lips reconnected and the kisses resumed until they both had to pull away, gasping for breath. Alfred regained most of his breath first and moved to kiss, lick, suck and bite at the exposed flesh of Matt's neck, leaving love marks all over the pale skin as he removed both of their pants. Moving his lips lower, he attached them to Matt's left nipple, using his tongue and teeth to get it to a hard nub, then he kissed a line across his chest and did the same to his right nipple. The whole time, Matt was mewling and making sounds of pleasure that were turning Alfred on and he suddenly found his boxers far too tight, so he removed his own as well as Matt's, which brought a gasp from the smaller man. Alfred ground his hips down against Matt's, moaning at the feeling of the friction between them and both of their throbbing erections pressing against one another.

"Alfred," Matt panted, grinding his hips up against Alfred's. "Please! I want you in me! So badly. Please," he said, bucking his hips up harder.

Not one to deny him that request, especially when he was so horny himself, Alfred grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers, then slide the first one in to a slight groan from Matthew. Wiggling the finger around, Alfred made sure to rub the lube from his finger onto Matthew's walls, earning a soft moan. Taking that as a good sign, he added the next digit and scissored them inside of him. Matthew whimpered and clung to Alfred tightly.

"Sorry, Matt. D-do you wanna stop?" Alfred asked, teeth clenched slightly because he wants so bad to just removed his fingers and fuck him.

"N-no! It's fine. I-I'm just not used to it," he said and then promptly bit his lip to hold back any more sounds of pain.

Alfred nodded and continued stretching him, finally adding the third finger and pushing them in and pulling them out. Then, Matt arched into the fingers, a moan escaping his lips. Aiming for that spot again and again, Alfred finished stretching him and then pulled his fingers out.

"You ready?" he asked, moaning as his fingers touched the sensitive skin on his member as he covered it in lube, wanting to be completely slick so that he won't hurt him.

"Y-yes," Matthew said breathlessly.

Alfred slowly slid himself in, moaning obscenely while Matt clung to him, groaning at the new, bigger intrusion. Once Alfred was completely inside of Matt, he waited for a signal from the other to let him know that it was okay to continue. After a few minutes, each of which seemed to drag by forever, Matt nodded and Alfred started thrusting at a nice, slow pace. He aimed for the spot that made Matthew cry out before and was delighted when he dragged another moan, so he pushed harder and faster into him, each of them moaning unashamedly, the only sound other than their moans and heavy breathing was the slapping of skin each time Alfred thrust in. Matt started leaking precum and Alfred reached down to grab the neglected member, pumping it in time with his thrusts and earning louder moans until Matt couldn't take it anymore and came in Alfred's hand, tightening around Alfred in his orgasm. Moaning the other man's name loudly, Alfred thrust in all the way and then came as well.

After coming down from the orgasm's high, Alfred pulled out and held Matthew close to him, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

"Th-that was the best Christmas... ever..." Matt said, still obviously catching his breath.

"Mmhmm," Alfred mumbled, too tired to give a real reply.

The two quickly succumbed to sleep, snuggled up on the couch under the blanket.

They woke up the next morning with hangovers, Matt feeling worse than Alfred because he'd been the one bottoming. So Alfred was the one to take care of both of them throughout the day. Most of which was spent cuddling on the couch, though they did move to the bed to go to sleep.

The rest of vacation went by far too fast for either of their liking. Soon everyone was back and the dorms were swarming with their fellow classmates. Both found themselves missing the peace and quiet they had while everyone was gone. The two of them ended up being the school's newest gossip and they had many people flocking up to them to ask if some new rumor was true.

And, of course, everyone in their dorm ended up finding out just how loud the normally quiet Canadian could be. While Alfred didn't have any more wet dreams, he wasn't about to go without sex when he had a perfectly willing partner rooming with him!


End file.
